Two popular forms of exercise are aerobic stepping and trampoline. Heretofore, it has been necessary for a user to purchase two separate units to do these exercises. This is not only expensive but the two units take up considerable space. There is a need for a device that combines the two forms of exercise into a single unit. This would reduce cost and minimize storage space.